B:TAS: Riley Rides Again PART 1
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Batman is missing. Six lives are going to change forever. Oh, and someone is going to die...
1. Chapter 1

  
The double glass doors to Gotham Police Headquarters open; Alfred -- dressed in a professional black & white tuxedo and a Bowler hat -- enters. He stops and waits a couple feet before the desk.  
"Can I help you?"  
Alfred steps forward after being acknowledged, "I'm afraid so; I've come to file a missing person report."  
"Has he or she been missing for more than three days?"  
"Yes; nearly two weeks now."  
"All right. What's the name of this person?"  
"Wayne; Bruce Wayne."  
...  
Dick swings open one of the doors to Wayne manor and runs in -- jumping down the steps to the living room floor area.  
"Alfred? Alfred?!" he runs up stairs and to Alfred's room, but doesn't find him.  
"I'm over here, Master Dick," comes Alfred's sad voice.  
dick runs over to find Alfred squatting on a knee crying, "Alfred -- I got here as soon as I got the message. Are you all right?"  
Alfred, whom is holding the drawn-open curtains lets go and replies, "Each day I keep drawing the curtains open and hoping Master Bruce will be there. I feel as though this is my fault."  
"I'm gonna tell you what you told me before I left: poppeycock . how in the world could it be your fault?" 

"His father entrusted me to see to Bruce's care. If only I had forbid him from the training; tried to take his mind off such rigorous contemplations of revenge, I ... I knew one day he might not come home; I fear the worst."  
"You blame yourself for that?"  
"I indulged him in it."  
"and so did Bruce, but you don't think later on he never tried to talk me out of it? When I turned 16 and he started taking me out on patrols occasionally, many nights we sat on roof tops and he tried to convince me repeatedly that I could live a far better life. He could have cuffed me to the batpole and I'd still have gotten away and out there. Some things a guy just has to do."  
Alfred wipes tears from his eyes as Dick helps him up, "Master Dick, these are all encouraging words, but ... I can't even find a locator signal. Someone knew to disable it. Back in my day of British intelligence, when someone didn't want you to be found, they took measures such as this."  
"Well, I'm here now and I guarantee you I'll find him," he stands up, "and dead or alive ... I'll make the guy pay. You stay here and make sure he doesn't call an empty house; also make sure you phone all his current acquaintances -- just to make sure he's not just out on an emergency call. I'm gonna go check his office out at Wayne Enterprise."  
...  
As dick approaches the security desk he hears a man in front of it talking to the guards.  
The man, a slender, built, shaved-headed black man in a business suit, speaks, "What do you mean he's not here? You said that three days ago. A guy's got to be around to run his company."  
The security guard replies as Lucious Fox nears the desk, "I'm sure Mr. Wayne will be back eventually."  
"So now it's _'eventually'_."  
"What's going on here?" Lucious asks with curiosity.  
"Bruce Wayne hasn't' been here for days and no one seems to know why," replies the black man.  
"Who are you?"  
"Dan Riley," he offers to shake and Lucious takes him up, "Bruce saved my life once."  
"Really?" Fox asks curiously.  
"Yeah. You know him?"  
Lucious chuckles, then pats Riley on a shoulder, "I'm Lucious Fox -- Vice President of Wayne Enterprises."  
Riley blushes a little, "Sorry, I just thought, I mean -- I assumed he's be running the company all by himself."  
Laughs a little, "Everyone always does. Bruce has a heck of a personal life. Hold on a second; Mr. Grayson -- how are you?"  
Lucious and Dick shake hands, "Fine I guess; have you seen Bruce around?"  
Lucious motions for dick to follow. They take a few steps away from the guard desk and Fox speaks lowly, "Just between you and I ... nobody knows where he is. No calls, no messages, he just vanished."  
"Bruce would always call; something has happened to him."  
"Let's keep this hush hush -- we don't need to panic the shareholders or alert our competitors."  
"Agreed," says Dick.  
A voice booms over the small black & white television on the guard desk, "This just in: official sources at Gotham Police Headquarters are telling us mutil millionaire and current owner/inheritor of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, is missing. We'll have more on this story as it develops. I'm Summer Gleason."  
Riley looks around, then sneaks out unnoticed by the two.  
"Great. It's only a matter of time before she calls me," Lucious then looks at the guard, "tell my secretary I'll be out for the rest of the day."  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Fox."  
"Say, where'd that young man go?" asks Fox.  
"He left while you two were talking, sir."  
"What did he want?" asks Dick.  
"Said he wanted to speak to Mr. Wayne about getting a job," says the guard.  
"Also told me Bruce saved his life once. Seemed like a nice guy. Anyway, you'll let me know if you hear anything?" asks Fox.  
"I'll call you if I do."  
"Thanks. Hang in -- maybe he'll turn up," Lucious looks at the guard, "Mr. Grayson has full access to the building. Good day, gentlemen," and he exits with a briefcase in hand.  
Dick checks the visitor's sign-in sheet, noting the name Dan Riley before heading to an elevator.  
The doors slide open and he starts walking down the hall.  
"Good day, Mr. Grayson," says a guard as he passes by.  
"You too."  
Eventually he makes his way to the big wooden doors of Bruce's office and opens them with a key.  
He makes his way across the long and specious room to the desk. Once there he looks around the desk; he fiddles with papers, looks in the drawers and attempts to find possibly hidden clues.  
"ah ha," he fixates on a note pad that appears to have indentations on it; he takes a pencil and lightly shades over it until words from the previous note appear: get red stain out of big old suit. "How come it's always something useful in the movies," he comments aloud.  
After finding nothing he walks over to the right. He opens a painting on the wall like a door to reveal a decoy safe. He spins the dial until it clicks, then presses it in. To the right, in the corner, part of the wall opens -- stretching the wall paper. He enters and closes it. The lights come on automatically to a small room; the walls were bleak & barren, featuring only power chords and piping. On the desk lie two computer screens, a keyboard and a phone. Dick turns the computer on and the screen lights up in bulky font in blue, asking for a password; he types it in and the screen flashes: Access granted. He sits and types.  
"Computer," it clicks, beeps, and lights up in recognition, "set up a secure link to the Batcave computer."  
"Link establishes."  
"Show activity log on this computer starting from today to two weeks back."  
"Processing."  
After making it's usual sounds, a list starts scrolling down the screen steadily. Newspaper articles, keyword searches, and even names like Rupert Thorne and Roland Daggett pass by.  
"There -- stop," the scrolling ceases and he pushes some buttons until one of the log entries is highlighted; he presses enter.  
A newspaper articles comes up.  
"Nuclear bombs missing; army official are unable to account for two small nuclear warheads en route from Gotham Air force Base to Fort Bragg, Texas. Criminal play in suspected. This articles is over three years old. Computer, go back to activity log; continue scrolling."  
As it scrolls he catches a phone number.  
"Stop," the scrolling rests, "computer, phone log from the same time period."  
It beeps and only one number comes up.  
"Computer, that's all the numbers?"  
"Affirmative."  
"Display details," commands Dick.  
"None available."  
...  
...  
A young black kid and a white grown up of small stature lie on the floor, belly down, with a chess board betwixt them.  
The kid looks, then moves his bishop, "Check mate."  
"What? No," the guy examines the board.  
Ron -- the kid -- shoots up after hearing a car pull up, "Daddy's home!"  
He swings the front door open and runs up to his father, whom has open arms and leans down to pick him up. Riley walks in with his son in arms.  
"You're getting heavy. Been eating bricks for breakfast?"  
"They taste better than bowling balls."  
"Higher protein, I hear. Thanks for taking care of Ron, Sal," he puts his son down.  
"Hey -- no problem; what are friends for? So, did you get a job?"  
"No -- Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped."  
"No follin'?" asks Salvo.  
"Yeah. They didn't say as much on the news, but I got this feeling. I think he's in real trouble."  
"We're just a couple of low social class chaps; what are we gonna do about it?"  
"Can you tell my Laura we're playing cards tonight?"  
"Sure. Why?"  
"When I read the papers about Batman, sometimes it says he's known to go around asking for information."  
"Yeah, but he's Batman and you're Dan Riley; I don't think they quiver with feat and spill the beans to you."  
"I owe him. We both owe him. If it wasn't for him we'd still be prisoners mining that damn rock. He freed us and even gave you a job. In my heart I just can't do nothing."  
"Do it, dad," says his son.  
"Two against common sense. What happens if you should ... you know -- have an extended stay on Cloud Nine?"  
"Me? I can handle myself."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Robin walks down an Arkham Asylum hall, passing large plexiglass windows.  
"Looks like someone found the pot of gold. Heh heh," comments Joker.  
He then passes Edward Nygma. Nygma raises his eyes from a book in his hands and looks nonchalantly while saying, "The only riddle here is the boy blunder's lack of esthetic sense," and continues reading the book.  
He passes Penguin.  
"Ah, still on the bottom of the pecking order I see. Oh, by the way..."  
Robin stops and looks.  
"Such beautiful plumage," and Penguin grins.  
"Don't let it ruffle your feathers, but I think I'll go bird hunting next week," and carriers on.  
Shaking a fist, "Keep walking you color blind scoundrel!"  
Robin stops at Two-Face's cell.  
"If it isn't bat boy in-training; the Batman must be pretty busy to send a pip squeek," he repeatedly flips his coin.  
"Bruce Wayne is missing."  
Stops flipping the coin and turns his head to the good side, "Bruce?" Harvey's voice utters.  
"Two weeks now. It s public knowledge you two were good friends. Have you seen him lately?"  
"Not since Christmas. Is he okay?"  
"Don't know, but it doesn't look good."  
"I'll inform Gordon if I ... **_Gordon is a weak FOOL!_**" Big Bad Harv takes over, "and the Bat's probably but the big mound!" he laughs manically as he flips the coin.  
...  
Gordon stands atop Police Headquarters as the Bat-signal shines into the night sky. The breezy summertime air slaps his loose fitting white suit against his chest.  
He looks at his watch, then Bullock, "Guess he's not gonna show."  
Bullock nods his head, and they stand there for another minutes, Gordon just looking out.  
"So what are we waiting for?" asks Bullock.  
"Usually when I say that he shows up. Oh well. Turn it off."  
Bullock turns it off; Gordon looks around into the shadows but still no Batman.  
"What ever he's doing, it must be important. We didn't even get Batgirl or Robin."  
"Eh, even weird guys in capes got things to do," Bullock picks his teeth with a toothpick.  
...  
...  
Batman lie on his side, tied tightly with ropes and shackles to a chair and breathing heavily. His face bruised and bleeding. Trails of dried blood run down it and have stained the yellow symbol on his chest. His hair is messy and his head unmasked.  
He clenches a pencil in his mouth tightly and dials the last number on the rotary phone. As it spins back in place and the call transfers, he nudges over to the receiver and waits for a voice.  
Alfred dusts the furniture downstairs in the living room when the phone suddenly rings; he puts the duster down on the long couch's headrest and walks to the phone. "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
The phone rings and rings.  
"Pick up," Batman comments under his breath.  
A door behind him opens silently.  
Alfred picks the phone up and lifts the receiver end to his left ear, "Wayne Manor."  
"**_Alfred!!!_**"  
Alfred's eyes shoot open and he grasps the phone more tightly, "Master Bruce! Are you all right?!"  
"_Help me!_"  
**SLAM!** A black boot steps on the phone, shattering it into pieces.  
"Master Bruce?!"  
...  
...  
Selena Kyle slowly pets her cat, Isis; it purrs deeply, vibrating in her arms. The cat stops and jolts it's head over to the windows of her high-rise apartment; it's ears straight up. Robin enters.  
"Oh, you. Why can't you be Batman?"  
"Why can't you be Batgirl?" he mocks.  
"Developing a costume fetish I see. I hope you have the good sense to draw the line at plastic nipples though," her cat hisses.  
"And how's Gotham's favorite car lady?"  
"Please," she gets up and heads toward Isis's food bowl, "I haven't been Catwoman for almost two years."  
"Glad to know. Listen -- this isn't a social call. Have you been in contact with Batman recently?"  
Selena bends over and pours some good into Isis's bowl; Isis hopes down off her shoulders, "I haven't seen him for about four months now. Doesn't stops by ... not even so much as a call," she puts a hand on her heart.  
"Right ... like you care," he steps halfway out the window.  
"I do."  
"If he contacts you, call commissioner Gordon immediately," he hesitates, then enters a bit back in, "you know he cares for you, but you always got to toy with him. You played the game too long; at this point I don't think anything could bring you two back together."  
"I'm pregnant," she says without turning around.  
Robin raises his eyebrows, then back out. He aims the grappling hook, "Whoa," and fires it.  
...  
...  
The door to a room opens. In it are many television monitors and pieces of equipment; obviously a security room.  
The man in the chair turns around and smiles as he says, "Got it; 1007 Mountain Drive -- Bruce Wayne Manor."  
...  
...  
Robin opens one of the large windows to Leslie Thompkins' psychiatric office. She steps in, "Huh! My word!" she puts her hands on her chest.  
"Dr. Thompkins?"  
"Yes. You must be Robin; he's talked about you before. I believe we've never been introduced before."  
"Sorry about that. Bruce has got a personal life which I generally try not to invade. But tonight's different."  
"How so?"  
"Someone's got him."  
"No. Who?"  
"I don't know yet. I just stopped by to see if he said anything to you."  
"No, not anything I can recall."  
"All right. Will you call his house if you do?"  
"I will. Please find him."  
"My only goal tonight. Hey -- did he ever mention anything about Selena Kyle?"  
"No, can't say that he has."  
"Thanks. Good night Miss Thompkins."  
"Same to you."  
Robin shuts the window, "He's the emotional equivalent of a Baxter's Box."  
...  
...  
In old looking clothing with tattered ends and flat-cap hat, Riley walks down the streets of Gotham in the moonlight. Time goes by as he asks random people if they have seen Bruce Wayne.  
The moon now above him, Riley stops and sits on a park bench. He pulls his pocket watch out, "12:30," he sighs, "I failed you, man," and he winds the watch up.  
"Hey, buddy," a voice comes from behind him.  
Riley spins his head around quickly to see who it is, and grabs onto the bench. A tall, medium built man stands there.  
"Hey, I'm not carrying any cash, so..."  
"I heard you've been asking about Bruce Wayne's whereabouts."  
"Yeah -- you know something?" asks Riley.  
"I might. What's it worth to you?"  
"I don't have a lot of money; lost my job."  
"You can do us a favor."  
"_'us'_?"  
"My posse. Come on -- we'll talk."  
Riley pockets his watch and gets up.  
...  
They eventually round a building corner into an alley; the full moon unable to shine down the angle. A group of men start to form in a low lights silhouette.  
Riley looks stern faced and defensive, "This is far as I go. Now, you said you know something about Bruce Wayne's disappearance?"  
"Yes," says the tall man as his group forms to his sides, "I was told: if anyone asks -- kill them. And you're right, this _IS_ as far as you go."  
They approach. Riley backs up quickly and they jump forward closing the newly formed gap. Riley stops.  
"All right -- then I make my stand here," he puts up his fists in the ready position traditionally used by boxers.  
One of them lunges at him. Riley dunks to avoid the punch, then gives a quick jab to the gut; the guy huffs in pain and Riley then gives him a left hook, sending him down cold.  
"Little something I picked up during a stint as a boxer," they continue closing in on him, "guess that's not gonna phase you, huh?"  
The last two jump at him at once. He does a rollover and goes out from between the two, who smack into each other. They shake it off and look over at him just in time to see a trash can flying over.  
...  
Robin looks toward the sound of struggle from a roof top and dashes over.  
...  
One of them is hit by the can and as he stumbles back he knocks his head into the brick wall, sending him down.  
Riley stands impavidly, trash can lid in hand, "And to think, all this time I could have been a trash man."  
Just before the last man starts down upon him, the leader shouts out, "Enough."  
They look over. The man is brandishing a pistol, aimed squarely at Riley.  
"I can give a pretty mean right hook myself, but I've never met a man that could punch a bullet."  
"_Look out!_" shouts the other guy.  
Before the leader can aim, Robin comes swooping down, much like Batman would. The gun goes off and seconds later the leader is on his back, Robin already on top of him, covering him with his cape.  
As Robin lifts the boss by the collar of his neck and speaks threateningly, the other runs up from behind him, "There's only so many times I'm gonna say this, filth wad..."  
**CHIM!** Riley bashes the guy over the head; Robin looks over his shoulder. The guy turns around and Riley clocks him across the face with the rim of the lid, knocking him out.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem," replies Riley.  
Robin turns back around just in time to see the leader bringing the pistol to aim. Robin pulls him forward violently, then shoves him to the ground. The guy loses his balance and the weapon. He rolls over to grab it when the grappling hook goes off; it hooks on to the gun and retracts quickly. The bad guy looks over to see Robin holding the gun. Smoke from the grappling hook was illuminated over him as the moon started to pass over.  
"I wanna know where Bruce Wayne is and I _will_ use any means necessary to find out."  
The leader grows a smug look on his face and smirks, "HA! Be my guest, kid. This city is going up and all of you with it."  
...  
...  
Alfred frantically checks around for the main doors keys in the living room.  
"Ah, there you are," he pockets them and heads to the front doors. He opens one and bumps a foot into a package on the door step, "oh my; I must have not heard the delivery man."  
He picks it up and closes the doors behind him as he re-enters the house. Twenty seconds later, **_BOOOOMMM!!!_** An explosion shatters the windows and blows the front doors off their hinges. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"What are you doing out here?" says Robin after jumping to the ground.  
"You're welcome," Riley says as he finishes tying up the last guy.  
"Gotham alley ways are _not_ playgrounds. Stick to the main streets during the night."  
"So I guess you'll thank me for saving your bacon later, huh?"  
Robin stops when he hears the familiar words, "Sorry about that; thanks."  
"You're welcome. I couldn't help but over hear you're searching for Bruce Wayne too. Any luck?"  
"The head guy didn't say anything; he passed out," points up to where they are hanging by their feet from the building's emergency exit stairwell, "but his toady spilled some beans; probably enough to find him. Why are you looking for him?"  
"I owe him -- big time. He saved my life and because of that I was able to be with my family again. When I found out he was missing, the very least that I knew I could do was make an effort to find him."  
"That's a hell of an honorable thing to do. I'm Robin," extends his right hand.  
"Dan Riley. So ... is _'Robin'_ a first or last name?"  
Laughs a little, "You know, I could use help if you really want to find Bruce Way-"  
Robin's words are interrupted by the sound of a distant explosion. They both look over. Robin pulls out a pair of binoculars and starts scanning up in the sky for the plume of smoke.  
"A bomb?"  
"Yeah; there," points to the smoke, "look, I gotta go check this out."  
"I'll come with you."  
"It's gonna be dangerous."  
"Try working in an unregulated steam pipe factory some time."  
"Let's go then!" and robin takes off running out of the alley; Riley follows.  
...  
...  
A man enters the room where Batman lies. He picks him up in the chair he is tied to and sets it up. He then forces the cowl over his head; he straightens it up, then leaves the room. Before the doors shuts, it opens again and two men enter, then another.  
"Daggett," Batman says angrily.  
Daggett walks in with his hands held behind his back, "How kind of you to remember. I've been told you tried to call for help; trust me when I say that was a poor move."  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you only _think_ you're getting away with it."  
"Me? I'm not trying to pull anything," he puts his hands on his chest innocently, "my bus9iness is already taken care of. I'm just here to make sure you _pay_," he moves his face in close to Batman's, "**dearly**," then backs off, "the Renuyu debacle wasn't nearly enough; you hounded me until I lost my company and hand to file for bankruptcy. You cost me _everything_, my caped friend."  
"Is that why you're planning on detonating a nuclear device?"  
"Me? I plan no such thing. I've merely made a financial transaction. The buyer paid nicely; it'll set me up for life on some tropical island. I actually have you to thank for that. Three years ago a man came to Gotham City with two stolen nuclear devices; I got the first one, privately, and the Joker stole the other. But you never thought to check for the fact of there being more -- you just assume. I kept mine for a rainy day, but thanks to you I saved it and just in time to cure my monetary woes."  
"I always knew you were disgusting, Daggett, but even I didn't think you'd sponsor a nuclear holocaust."  
"Batman -- I'm shocked; the nuclear bomb is harmless, it's the people that are bad. I can't be held responsible for somebody's poor intentions."  
"Then why the wait? Why not just unmask me and blow the place up?"  
"Revenge. Even as I speak, people like Rupert Thorne and your beloved Robin are getting what's been a long time coming."  
"Daggett, if you **DARE**-" full of rage.  
"Get over it. Your threats mean nothing to me. In fact, I don't even give a damn who you are. As far as I am concerned, you are just a buzzing mosquito who's finally getting swat. You're a nobody in full-length grey underwear and a mask, and when that bomb goes off and blows you into dust, people will forget about you. I know I will."  
"If I have to, I'll spend the rest of my life searching every island on Earth until I find you."  
"I'm bored with you now; I think I'll go have a coke. Come on," he signals to his men, "oh, and the ... beneficiary of my little transaction will be along in a second. I guess this is how the cookie crumbles," and he leaves.  
...  
...  
Robin guns it around a curve on a Batcycle; Riley sitting behind. Wayne manor starts to come into view over the hill; black smoke trails from it and sporadic small flames linger.  
"No..."  
"Someone you know?"  
...  
Robin lays rubber as he screeches the Batcycle to a hold feet from where the front doors were; glass crumbles under their feet. Robin shoots off quickly, leaving Riley in the dust.  
"Alfred!" he yells as he makes his way in.  
...  
...  
**_WHACK!_** A hard smack comes aside Batman's head. He thrusts up, teeth clenched.  
"Well, Batman, your pitiful attempts at escape failed."  
"Red Claw!"  
She stands there, with a bit of a limp in her right leg.  
"Did you think I would simply forget your insolence? Thanks to you," she grabs a hold of his mask and shakes his head about, "when I landed in that chair my right leg broke in two places and even tore skin. Now I have bolts in my leg and a permanent _limp_."  
"You want me, you can have me; there's no reason to bring Gotham City or any other city into this."  
"Oh, but there is, Batman. (Or should I say ... Bruce Wayne? I figured everyone you know will go up in smoke, including your parent's graves. I can think of no better revenge than one deeply personal."  
Batman's chest heaves, "All my life I waited and let justice take care of human bile like yourself, but know this: I get out of this, the first thing I'm going to do is kill you."  
"Yes! Let the anger, the built-up rage flow! I feed on it; it's like candy to me."  
The man from the security room -- whom had been in earlier to re-mask Batman -- enters.  
"Red Claw, we have confirmation."  
"Make sure you say it loud and clear enough for Mr. Wayne to hear."  
"The explosives detonated as planned, but Robin was not at Wayne Manor."  
"Damn!" she makes a fist.  
"But the butler was."  
"**_RAGGGHAAAHHH!!!!!_**" Batman thrusts so violently that his chair falls forward, bashing his face into the floor. The chair falls over onto it's side.  
"Huh ha ha ha, hah hah hah hah ha!!!" she laughs in pleasure she derives from his torment.  
...  
...  
Riley enters his son's room, "What's up, Big Ron?"  
"Dad," laughs.  
"What -- do you prefer Little Ron?"  
His son smiles as he lies belly down on his bed reading a comic book. On the table adjacent are double stacks of more comic books. The walls, his father notes -- for really the first time -- have art and posters lined around. Superman, Captain America, and others.  
"Just wanted to let you know your old man's gonna go tonight."  
"Okay."  
"I'll miss you too," he says with a bit of sarcasm as he sits down next to him. "So, what are you reading?"  
"Green Lantern."  
"Still make that, huh?"  
"Yup."  
"It's _'Yes'_, son. You're pretty knowledgeable about superheroes, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me ask you a question."  
"Cool. About what?" Ron stops reading and sits up to pay attention.  
"What makes a hero?"  
...  
His son's voice goes over as Riley gets off the Batcycle, "Well, basically a hero is someone who does what's right even when they don't have to."  
Riley tosses the helmet off and runs in calling for Alfred.  
"What else?"  
"They're strong and physically fit."  
Riley lifts the big coffee table off the ground to check under it.  
"They put themselves in harm's way, even when they don't have to."  
Riley chokes on the black smoke in the room; he removes his shirt to fan out the flames on the over-turned couch.  
"Weapons?"  
"Rarely. Usually just defensive implements. And no guns. real superheroes never carry guns -- they use their intellect."  
After the fire is out, both Riley & Robin grab onto the couch and pick it up, turning it over.  
Riley looks at his soon, "How do you become a hero?"  
The scene goes back to the charred living room, with his son's voice speaking in reply, "Sometimes you're thrust into it unwillingly, other times one is born from personal tragedy."  
Robin removes his cape and lowers down to Alfred.  
"Either way, things are never the same again."  
...  
...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
